Vertical blind assemblies of the type under consideration typically present a plurality of spaced apart track or ceiling clips aligned in parallel relation to one another and secured to the ceiling to which the vertical blind assembly is attached. An elongate track for supporting the vertical blinds is then secured to the track or ceiling clips.
A valance is then secured to the vertical blind assembly to hide from view the track or ceiling clips and the track of the vertical blind assembly. An attractive valance finishes the look of a vertical blind assembly.
A typical valance of the type under consideration comprises two substantially longitudinally rectilinear panels positioned at 90.degree. to one another. One panel is oriented substantially vertically; the outer face of which can be decorated with an attractive pattern, if desired, to finish the appearance of the vertical blind assembly. The second panel extends rearwardly substantially 90.degree. to the vertical panel and is adapted along its rearmost edge to be secured to the vertical blind assembly. It can be appreciated that in order to secure the valance to the vertical blind assembly the second panel of the valance is cut out at longitudinally spaced apart intervals therealong at positions corresponding to the positions of the track or ceiling clips. The cut-outs have a perimetral configuration substantially equal to that of the track or ceiling clips; the width of the cut-outs being slightly larger than the width of the track or ceiling clips so that the cut-outs substantially embrace the track or ceiling clips. The valance is then secured to the vertical blind assembly by fitting same between the track and the ceiling around the track or ceiling clips so that the cut-outs substantially embrace the track or ceiling clips; the valance is supported in snug fit from below by the track of the vertical blind assembly and from above by the ceiling.
It can be appreciated that this is a time consuming task; the measuring and placing of the cut-outs on the valance requires extra labour which is both time consuming and costly.
Moreover, since the valance is supported snugly between the track of the vertical blind assembly and the ceiling there is little tolerance for unevenness in the track or ceiling. Particularly, in ceilings constructed with stucco it is usually required that the stucco be scraped away where the valance is to be secured.
Again, this is a task which requires extra labour that is both time consuming and costly.
Further, it can be appreciated that if the track with the vertical blinds or the track or ceiling clips of the vertical blind assembly have to be, for example, for repair, then the valance will also have to be removed; the valance is supported from below by the track of the vertical blind assembly. Since the valance itself might not need repair or replacing the removing of the valance is an unnecessary expenditure of both time and labour.
One solution to the problem at hand was presented by U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,813. In this patent the valance is secured to a downwardly extending arm of an L-shaped bracket. The L-shaped bracket is adapted to be retained in sliding fit within a clip which includes therein channel formations therein for receiving one end of the bracket.
This solution presented by this patent, however, is time consuming and requires skilled labour in placing and fastening the L-shaped bracket to the valance at longitudinally spaced apart locations therealong in such a manner and disposition that the L-shaped brackets align with the positions of the channel formations of the clips to which the track is secured.
The valance clip of the present invention overcomes the problems of the prior art without requiring unnecessary labour - saving both time and cost in installing valance to a vertical blind assembly.